


Undying Affection

by Ritzykun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Haou is just a 'title', Neo Space, SS as kids, Soulshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Juudai and Yubel spend some time together after the brunette shuts himself in his study, reading.Soulshipping as kids.First GX fic with human Yubel.Set in the Neospace kingdom.AU





	Undying Affection

Title: Undying Affection  
Series: YGO GX  
Paring: Juudai/Yubel (As kids) [Soulshipping]  
Genre: Friendship, General  
Rating: K+  
Type: One-Shot [1,096 Words]

[A/N: I ship this somewhat, the same with Spiritshipping, and Advanceshipping. My main Haou/Judai ships for GX are Selfshipping and DarkSpiritshipping.]

The prince of Neospace was sitting in his study in the castle one lovely sunny day when he heard a small knock at the door. A tiny voice echoed through the wood, floating into Juudai's ears. "Juudai?" He knew who the voice belonged to, but longed not to remove his rear from his chair.

Giving a sigh, Juudai placed the book he had been diligently reading on the table beside him, and stood from his chair, picking his cape up off the piece of furniture and letting it drape to the floor. Walking to the door, he placed a hand on the handle. "Yes, Yubel, I'm here." The young prince spoke, really wanting to be left alone to his books. Though the other boy was his most trusted friend in the kingdom, he didn't wish to deal with him today.

Yubel perked at his prince's voice, smiling big, and jumping slightly. From the tone, Juudai was not in a playful mood; he seemed, distracted, or annoyed this fine afternoon. Yubel almost walked away from the door, but stood fast, as he wanted to spend time with Juudai today. "My prince, you've been in there for hours, come out and play with me!"

The boy inside the study gave a heavy sigh, one he was sure Yubel was to hear, being so close to the door. "Yubel, I'm almost done reading this book. Allow me to finish and we can take a walk." Quietly he walked back to his chair, pulling himself up onto the plush cushion, and grabbing the book once again. His pale legs rocked back and forth as he pulled open to pages and began scanning the text to find where he had left off.

Outside the door in the hall, Yubel was flush with joy. Finally! He had gotten Juudai to play with him. But he had said they'd take a walk. They could sit under the trees….maybe he'd get to lay in Juudai's lap. "Okay, Juudai. I'll be waiting here when you're done!" He slumped down to sit on the floor, pulling his legs under his body, as his purple garment was all he wore, save the golden anklets he, the prince, and everyone wore, and crème colored shoes, hints of gold trim around the edges.

Reading the last word 10 minutes later Juudai closed the book. He was curious as to whether or not Yubel was still by the door, he'd been awful quiet. Hopping from the chair he smoothed his clothing, the blue outfit he wore made to fit his slim frame, adorned with white trim, the cape at his shoulders about to the floor, its color as red as fresh blood. His hair was neatly combed down and short around his ears, duck-tailed in the back, a few pieces sticking up on top.

Making his second and last trip to the closed study door, his hand gripped the handle expectantly. Slowly he opened the door outside in, as he didn't want to shove his friend on the floor. Yubel had fallen asleep against the door frame and as Juudai opened it, he bent to catch the other boy in his lap. It took seconds, but soon bright eyes opened to see Juudai looking down on him and Yubel gasped, squirming to sit up. _'I-I'm in his lap…'_ Yubel sat up, careful not to hit the prince, and turned himself around. "Juudai, sorry for falling on you."

Placing a hand on his friend's head he gave a laugh. "Don't worry; I broke your fall, Yubel. Now come, let's take a walk." Standing, he gave Yubel a hand up and they walked from the open study, down some stairs, and out the double doors, into the glaring sunlight of that afternoon.

Placing a hand above his eyes to shield them Juudai pulled Yubel along on the stone path into the reaches of the grassy area of the castle grounds. Accidentally tripping over a hidden rock Haou fell, and took Yubel with him, both of them ending up on one another, laughing as Yubel tickled Juudai as he tried to roll away. "Yubel! HAHA Stop!"

The young friend and guardian didn't let up, and tears of happiness spilled from his dear prince's eyes as they tumbled over one another, rolling on the ground. Laughing hard, they broke apart and spread in the grass, resting next to each other, holding hands, and gazing at the sky. Clouds rolled across their view, and Yubel curled closer to Juudai, liking the feeling of their joined hands, tightening his grip.

The young prince's head shifted in the grass to look over at Yubel, a curious gaze plastered on his face. "Yubel….what's up?"

The blue haired boy looked back at the prince, the one he'd always aim and strive to protect. "Juudai. I will be here for you….always."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Smiling lightly, Juudai reached over to wrap an arm around Yubel, hugging him, his cape flowing over them both like a blanket as they lay in the sunny grass, enjoying the company.

'I love Juudai. He's my prince, and my deepest and most trusted friend….' Yubel sighed, putting his arm over Juudai, and nestling into his hug. A wide smile reached his lip and he felt at peace.

Laying his head on Yubel's chest, the prince closed his eyes, feeling the sun beat down warm and nourishing on his tan skin. He loved these times when he'd be with Yubel. Nothing could compare to the ease he felt when with the one his father had trusted to be his guardian. "Yubel…." Juudai sighed breathily at the other, another smile playing at the corner on his mouth. Lazily looking up he moved to gently lay a kiss to Yubel's cheek; something they did to show their affection for one another.

It was a childish thing, but most precious between prince and guardian, as Yubel took his position seriously, he cherished everything he did with his prince, even some small act of a kiss, meant a great deal. Turning flush after Juudai's lips touched his mouth, he looked into his eyes. They looked so innocent, and Yubel would be always faithful to those eyes.

Their loyalty toward one another was strong, and the always kept the other close, in heart, spirit, and in mind. Together till the end, Yubel's faith in Juudai was strong and ever growing. Just as Juudai's devotion to Yubel was brightly burning.


End file.
